The Bunny and the Rose
by Jinni-chan51
Summary: Usagi makes a wish late at night and wakes up in a strange place! The Silver Millenium! One Shot Usagi(Serenity)Mamoru(Endymion)


Moshi-Moshi Minna-san! Jinni-chan here! Well, I wrote this for English class (most of the stuff I come up with happens in that class) and I thought that I should post it....shrugs! I thought that I should just tell you that in this story, I'm pretending that Usagi and all the Senshi and Mamoru know each other before they find out about their secret lives. Well I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! If I did, It would probably be really messed up and no one would ever want to watch it. It would get cancelled off of TV and then in an attempt to take over the world, I would force people to watch it!! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, so I'm a freak, what can I say?  
  
The Bunny and the Rose  
  
Usagi Tsukino, with a depressed look on her face, sat on the window seat of her room. It was a warm night, so the window was thrown wide open and a soft breeze played with the dainty fabric of the curtains. The ethereal song of the wind, dancing with the leaves, seemed almost familiar to Usagi. Like she had heard it from a far away place, or another life.  
  
As the song lulled the girl, she almost forgot about her troubling day. She had been late for class again and had got detention. It was all Mamoru-baka's (Mamoru-idiots) fault too! Not that she minded too terribly when she "accidentally" ran into the sexy college student but their daily encounters were starting to delay her from school more and more. She always seemed to come out of their arguments with a dazed look on her face. When she finally got out of detention, she was late for study group so Rei yelled at her. She couldn't concentrate on her homework, so she still wasn't finished. When she had tried to drown her sorrows at the Crown arcade, she thought she was finally happy. That is until her chocolate ended up on Mamoru's head after a particularly nasty argument.  
  
A small tear escaped her sea blue eye and the wind brushed a strand of blonde hair off of her face. Usagi really wanted her and Mamoru to be friends but they always ended up arguing. Usually after their quarrels, Usagi would end up crying in her mothers lap, or eating her sorrows away. It was amazing she was as skinny as she was. She looked out her window again and saw a shooting star streak above the full moon. She took a deep breath and made a wish.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight! I wish Mamoru and I could just get along!"  
  
Usagi looked back across the Tokyo cityscape and was sure that somewhere in his leather apartment; in his king size bed Mamoru was wishing the same thing. She curled up with a blanket on the soft cushions of her window seat and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Serenity! Where are you! Serenity!" Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes. She blinked when the bright sunlight intruded her retinas. She looked around, expecting to see her mother and her pink room. So when she saw that she was lying by a small pond, she screamed. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white gown made of heavy silk, so she screamed again, causing the person who was yelling to come running.  
  
Usagi had tears streaming down her face and was still mildly screaming when the person found her.  
  
"Serenity! We've been looking everywhere; do you know what time it is? The ball is going to start without us!" said the girl that had been looking for her.  
  
Usagi looked up to see her best friend in the whole wide world. Only Rei was dressed oddly, even for Rei. She had on a deep red dress with diamond spaghetti straps, and her hair was done in an elegant braid down her back. But Usagi launched herself into her friends arm, regardless of the funky clothes. "Rei! Oh! You won't believe it! I was asleep on my window seat and when I woke up I was here and dressed in this!" Usagi stepped back to show Rei her strange garb.  
  
"What are you talking about Serenity? You've been out here all day; you haven't even been near the castle. You've had way too much sun!" her friend answered with concern in her violet eyes.  
  
"But, but, I was asleep and I was......wait! Serenity? Why did you call me that?" asked Usagi, puzzled.  
  
"No time for your games Serenity! It's time to go; we have to get you dressed!" Rei demanded. And with that she grabbed Usagi's arm and hauled her off to some unknown destiny, with Usagi kicking, screaming and crying the whole way.  
  
Usagi finally ceased her awful wailing when she saw the place Rei was taking her. Her mouth fell open and she was rendered speechless. It was a bright white castle, with solid gold pillars and silver doors. As Usagi was drug through the palace, she was overwhelmed by amazing things and wanted to stop and look at them all. But for some reason Rei kept telling her that she must have seen that tapestry or this vase a hundred times.  
  
When they reached a room in a tower, Rei stopped, knocked on a large silver door and waited a few seconds. The door slowly swung open and a blast of giggles and shouts escaped the door. As Usagi was hauled into the room, she recognized her best friends. Minako, Ami, and Makoto all stopped what they were doing to see who was coming in. Usagi realized what they were all wearing. Ami had on a light blue dress with the same straps as Rei, only they wee titanium links. In her short, dark blue hair, she had positioned a small diamond butterfly. Minako had on a bright orange dress, with ruby straps and instead of her usual red bow, her hair was held back with a ruby heart. Makoto was wearing a forest green dress with two pink roses holding up a sheer layer over the skirt. For the first time ever, she had her hair down. Usagi gaped at her friends and their strange outfits. They looked like they were going to a fancy party or a ball.  
  
Then she remembered what she was wearing. Her friends noticed her look down at her dress and surrounded the girl. Minako was holding up a pink princess dress, Ami had a hair brush clutched in her small hands, Rei was holding various accessories and make-up and Makoto had a slip. Usagi tried to run but her friends just tightened their circle. A few cries and screams of protests were issued out of Usagi's mouth as she was primped and polished, but when her friends were finished their work, she looked stunning. They lead her to a full length mirror and Usagi gazed at her reflection in the mirror and nearly gasped. She was wearing a strapless pink princess dress, with intricate beading on the corset bodice and small, moon shaped ornaments scattered on the long skirt. Her hair was out of its usual buns and was flowing all the way to the floor. Although she was in a strange time, and a strange place, all of this seemed familiar and right to Usagi. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was as if she was supposed to be here, or had already been.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity? You look lost in thought." came the familiar sweet voice of Ami.  
  
"Uh Oh! Serenity thinking? Better not hurt yourself." laughed Rei.  
  
"Be nice Rei! Can't you see that she's upset?" asked Makoto.  
  
"You look beautiful." assured Minako.  
  
She looked at her friends; at least she recognized something in this weird place. She held out her arms, asking for a hug. As the girls group hugged, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh! Serenity! What' wrong?" asked Minako.  
  
"It's nothing, I'll be fine, but there's just one thing!" she whispered.  
  
"Anything you want." answered Rei.  
  
"This is going to sound silly, but for tonight, just tonight, could you guys call me Usagi?"  
  
"Of course" her friends said.  
  
Later, she was drug through the castle once again. Usagi didn't protest, but instead she thought of how long she was going to be stuck in this strange world where her friends were princesses and she lived in a palace. How was she going to get home to her wonderful family? How was she going to make peace with Mamoru if she couldn't get to him?  
She was thinking so hard, she didn't even realize they had taken her to a massive ball room. It was the most beautiful thing Usagi had ever seen. The room was decorated extremely lavishly and everyone was in their finest clothes and all of them were wearing masquerade masks. The beautiful sights drove her troubles right out of her head. And as Usagi was taking in the things to see, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped and almost screamed, but was cut off by a pair of particularly soft lips. When she finally broke the kiss and looked up at the man that had kissed her, she frowned when she saw him wearing a mask. She noticed his black unruly hair, and for a split-second had the urge to run her fingers through it. The girls around her started to giggle and blush. Suddenly, Usagi was very conscious of the other people in the room, and she turned a bright shade of crimson too. The masked man grabbed her hand and led her into the middle of the room and began to dance with her.  
  
Not a word was exchanged between the two, but they still seemed to be communicating. Even though they had just met, Usagi felt as if she was falling in love with the masked man, and she didn't even know his name. She leaned her head on his chest and kept the slow pace of the song. She noted that he smelt faintly of fresh roses, and then it hit her! She knew the smell. Usagi looked up and peered into the man's face. Behind his mask, she could make out his deep blue eyes. Slowly she lifted her hand to the mask and began to take the mask of his face. He grabbed her wrist, just as she had the mask in her grasp.  
  
"Follow me." He whispered to Usagi. He pulled her out of the crowded room and on to the balcony, where he kissed her again.  
  
"Will you please take the mask off? I need to know who you are!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"They told me about you princess, you and your silly games, but just for tonight, I'll humor you!" He laughed as he answered.  
  
Slowly, his hand reached up to the mask, and just as slowly, lifted it off his face. When he turned to look at Usagi, she nearly fainted when she realized her mask man was none other than Mamoru.  
  
She whispered his name, and when for the third time, his lips touched hers, she actually did faint.  
  
Again, Usagi's eyes were intruded by the awful sunlight and she blinked her eyes a few times. Sitting up, she could smell the wonderful scent of her mother cooking breakfast. As she got off of the window seat to find her alarm clock, she tried to remember her dream. When she finally did see her clock, she realized she was late and began her morning frenzy.  
Ten minutes of clothes flying in every direction, fights with her hair and her little brother and a kiss from her parents, she was out the door and on her way. As she rounded the corner, she didn't even think that Mamoru would be coming around the same corner at the same speed, but he was. As their bodies connected, Usagi smelt roses again and her dream came flooding back to her. They seemed to be falling in slow motion as she stared into Mamoru's eyes. Her masked man, the one she had fallen in love with during a single dance. She did the only thing she could think of when they hit the ground. She kissed him.  
  
Luckily, she had fallen on top of Mamoru, so as soon as the kiss was broken, she jumped off and began running to school again. Leaving behind a very puzzled young man, sprawled out on the sidewalk, to ponder her sanity.  
  
Later that day, Usagi would meet a black cat that called itself Luna, she would become like her favorite super heroes and would meet her masked man again. 


End file.
